Like Those Stories You Hear
by Lady Emzebel
Summary: Ours is not the only world enshrouded in myth and fantasy. Written for Sacred and Profane's Fabulous Five challenge. Enjoy.


Title: Like Those Stories You Hear...

Rating: T-blanket rating

Parings: Sanji/Zoro, Hatchi/Keimi, Ben/Shanks

Warnings: Some mentions of boykissboy, yadda yadda yadda.

Disclaimer: I'm not a Japanese male adult. Therefore I'm not Oda-sama. And One Piece belongs to Oda-sama. *mutters in a Hannyabal-like manner*

A/N: The Fabulous Five challange set by The Sacred and Profane. See his profile for more information. I had tremendous fun with these because I'm a total freak for Greek Myth and Fairy Tales. :3

-----X3-----

(Ganymedes)

Sanji was inexpressively grateful that the shitty marimo hadn't been around when the giant eagle swooped down from nowhere to snatch him up. The iron grip of its talons had been so tight there was no chance in hell he could gain leverage to kick his way out, as he would have in any other situation.

He was even gladder when, after carrying him miles away from the seaport town to the summit of a mountain; the eagle deposited him on a ledge and settled beside him, changing suddenly into a greasy-haired man looking at least several millenniums his senior.

Though the cook had far less respect for males than he did for females, he was loathe to kick the old and, quite possibly, senile man to death for capturing him.

That opinion quickly changed when the lecher actually petted Sanji's ass and cackled something about a new "_toyboy_".

-----X3-----

(Narcissus)

"Perhaps, mother, it was not wise to give sister a mirror just yet."

"Indeed, she has done nothing but sit and stare at her reflection since she first saw herself in it!"

"She'll waste away to nothing if it keeps up!"

"Hush now dears, go play."

"But, mama..."

"Mama, but..."

The dark haired woman just smiled and shooed her two youngest daughters into the courtyard. She was not worried; her oldest daughter was no vain man. In no time at all she would remember her piratical heritage and forget all about personal appearances, instead focusing on more important matters.

Or so she told herself.

-----X3-----

(Cinderella)

She drifted in the ink black ocean, playfully tracing her fingers through the splashes of vivid colour that played on its surface, as she gazing up at the dizzying spectacle of the Shabondy carnival.

If Papugg knew she was up here...he'd be beside himself. While Keimi had been quick to recover, her terrifying capture had broken something inside her starfish friend, scaring him into never again returning to _that _archipelago.

Yes, with the Celestial Dragons taken care of, and the Straw-hats bravely conquering the New World, Keimi deeply longed to be a part of the above-sea world again. The scintillating, but all too brief, taste of it years ago with Luffy had done nothing to sate her curious hunger, and not even the lingering horrors of the slave auction could keep her away. Not for long.

Knowing this, her eight-armed fairy godfather surprised her with a kiss on the cheek, an arm around her waist, and two sets of human clothing in his water-proof bag.

-----X3-----

(The Two Brothers)

On the island of Raftel, Sanji and Zoro ran side by side towards the all-encompassing battle site, further up the mountainside.

A terrifying war shriek issued from Nami some ways away, while explosions and Usopp's—or Sogeking's—excitable crowing rang out in the opposite direction.

The two decided to split up to aid their nakama but before they parted Sanji pulled Zoro into a hard, brief kiss and slipped something into his haramaki.

"What's the hell is...?"

"A lover's charm. I've got the other half. If I feel it tingle it means you're in trouble and I'm coming to save your ass, got it marimo?"

"Che, whatever shit cook."

It took mere minutes before the marines were dispatched and Usopp safely knocked out of his Sogeking-induced mania, and Zoro smirked, wondering if the curlicue was done rescuing Nami yet.

Call it paranoia, but that very next second, when the swordsman felt an odd sensation radiating from the charm's presence against his abdomen, he took off sprinting towards the last place he'd seen the cook.

Who was he to say that the charms didn't work both ways or not?

-----X3-----

(Snow White)

"Is there a reason he's passed out like that? Honestly, I leave you alone with him for an hour..."

Yasopp and Lucky Roux grinned sheepishly at the first mate.

"There were a few barrels of the apple cider left..."

"Damn, that baa-san knows how to cook up some wicked brew. He was already tipsy after the first sip."

They pointed at the discarded kegs someway off, and Ben was hard pressed to control the urge to roll his eyes. He dismissed the two trouble makers, sending them off to ensure the rest of the crew was behaving—though in hindsight, that wasn't a particularly good idea either—before moving closer to the unconscious Shanks and kneeling down beside him.

A quick kiss was all it took to make those cinnamon eyelashes flutter open again...and a painful punch in the teeth afterwards to keep it that way.


End file.
